1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for executing a hot migrate operation through an incremental roll-over process that uses migration plug-in means for conversion during an upgrade transition, a system being arranged for implementing such a method, and a computer program implementing such a method on a carrier such as a storage medium or electrical signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, during a migration or upgrading/downgrading of a service or application to a different version, the user functionality of an application will change and this change will be evident to the user. The appearance of such migration to the user has in the related art been such that either the application would be rendered inoperable or inaccessible for some time, or even worse an actually running client session would become invalidated. To the user in question, such would appear as a malfunction of the application itself or some underlying technology.
The present inventors have recognized that in many circumstances such inoperability would be considered unacceptable and have invented the present invention which overcomes problems and limitations associated with the related art.